The Generator
Once defeating ALL bosses in the game, a popup appears saying: A new enemy is apporaching, it's power level is pretty hard to comprehend, enter at your own risk. You then have the option to defeat the boss or decide not to, if you don't the option will appear in the menu, but if you do, you decend down to Conveyor S, except it's a lot more different... The Generator is the final boss in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It is the evil Artificial Intelligence (AI), and the central core computer in the Bloonzonian Order's flagship Sanctuary III. Preparation The battle starts with Hard difficulty, starting cash of $2,000,000, and starting lives of 300. Immunities These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * Glue * Fire (-25% reduced damage) * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Ray of Quark (-50% reduced damage) * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Sabotage Supply Lines ability * Sucked by Bloonchipper * Attacks do extra damage to MOAB-Classes (e.g. MOAB Mauler) * Black Hole ability from 0/0/5 Super Monkey * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey) * Mortar Shells (expect 4/0/0, 5/0/0, 0/4/0, and 0/5/0 upgrades) * Bloon immunity removers (Such as 0/0/4 Mortar Monkey and 0/5/0 Riot Monkey) * Knockback and slowing * Critical hits (0/0/3+ Dart Monkey, 4/0/0+ Armadillo Monkey, 4/0/0+ Witch Monkey) Phase 1 The rounds start playing being DOUBLED, the paths bloons the is different, they go from both sides of The Generator. The first phase has 100,000 HP. Stats Health: 1,000,000 Speed: N/A Attacks Laser Blasts (Base attack) Shoots a laser every 3 seconds that deals 2 damage to all towers that is hit, it penetrates through unlimited towers. Has infinite range. Explosive Laser Shoots a laser that explodes upon hitting its first tower, the explosion being the size of a 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey's explosion, dealing 5 damage to all towers caught in the explosion. Unlocked at round 50. Lightning Strike Zaps lightning that bounces to 3 towers, dealing 10 damage each (20 damage to non-living towers) unlocked at round 40. Shield Summons a shield which defends itself from up to 35 towers' projectiles doing no damage, and lasts for 25 seconds. Executed every 80 seconds. Unlocked at round 20. Phase 2 After dealing 100,000 damage to phase one, phase two is active and bloons gain +1 layer, you get $10,000 however.. Its attacks from phrase one also deal double damage, there are now some new ones. The second phase has 100,000 HP (200,000 in total). Attacks Radiation All towers deal 1 damage 2 seconds for 10 seconds, as long as they aren't in a shield. Instantly unlocked Heroic Freeze Heroes cannot attack for 20 seconds. After this, heroes will attack 25% slower. Unlocked at round 60. Summon (Passive) Depending on what round you are on is what the generator summons, it starts of with 2 MOABs, that becomes 2 BFBs if you reached round 60, 2 ZOMGs or DDTs if on round 75 and 2 BADs on round 90. Instantly unlocked Bomb Swarm 8 bombs come down at random positions and explode with stats identical to phase 1's explosive laser. Unlocked at round 75. Unlocked at round 65 Phase 3 After dealing 200,000 damage to phase 2, phase 3 will begin, the screen starts flashing red, radiation will always be on play and phase 2's attacks now deal twice as much damage while phase 1's attacks deal four times as much damage. The third phase has 300,000 HP (500,000 in total). Rounds are QUADRUPLED, however 2 of the round is 1 second off. Attacks Firestorm Chain Does a chain reaction effect that allows deadly flames doing 7 damage to move and follow every second, and lasts for 10 seconds, moves at a speed of a Blue Bloon. Flames applies napalm onto towers which deals 1 layer of fire damage every 1.25 seconds for 5 seconds. Unlocked at round 90. Lethal Summon (Passive) Replaces Summon by summoning THREE TIMES as much blimps, however stronger blimps are unlocked 5 rounds later, fortified BADs are at round 120. Unlocks instantly Weakened Genesis Deals 10 damage to all towers onscreen and takes +5-15 damage. Unlocks instantly Healing Disable All aspects of healing is disabled for 15 seconds. Unlocked at round 95. Cash Starve The boss steals $5,000 every 20 seconds, up to 40 seconds. Unlocked at round 100. Phases 4 and 5 Quotes "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" - The Generator stuned "DESTROY!!!" - The Generator gets revenge "Laughs You Are Now Eliminated." - The Generator wins after losing lives "Search & Destroy towers" - The Generator seeks towers "This is where the tale ends!" - The Generator is introduced "Project: Bloonzonian Invasion! My powerful fearless project!" The Generator introduced the new project "I will shall return!" - The Generator's return after defeating "Noooo!!!!!" - The Generator's defeat Trivia * The Generator, Infinitron the Titan Cyborg, and J'Zahar are the only bosses which is immobile, and is not a bloon. *The power level is an obvious DBZ reference. *The Generator can be referred to as the "god of all bloons". Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Immune Bosses